Vader The Dark Lord of the Sith
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Darth Vader's life before Rogue one and after Episode 3. Follow Vader as he kills Jedi's and gets a secret Apprentice. All leading up to Rogue one.


**Hi everyone and since seeing Rogue one I decided to create this story about Vader and show the man he become after pledging his all to Sidious. Let me know what you all think and most of all enjoy. Please comment and follow. Thanks…**

 **Vader The Dark Lord of the Sith**

The Empire had heard the rumors of Jedi heading to Kashyyyk in the days after Order 66 had been issued. The Emperor has sent Darth Vader to Kashyyyk to deal with the Jedi and the Wookies. The Jedi, Olee Starstone and her apprentice had been on the planet and in search of other Jedi. They had been told that there had been sightings of those who survived the great purge.

She was trained by 2 other Jedi's named Jocasta Nu and later Jedi Master Bol Chatak. She bore a blue lightsaber and was physically fit, but her best skills were as a researcher and historian, like her original Master. Vader orders are to find them and kill them and if possible turn them to the Dark Side. Moff Tarkin had plans of his own for the Wookies and was pleased at the fact that the spies have located Jedi. It has given him the opportunity to ensure his plans are made.

A meeting was called for by Tarkin and the commanders to discuss plans for the Wookies. Because of the discovery of the Jedi, it has now given the Empire the excuse to invade the planet and enslave them or eliminate them completely. Tarkin stood in the conference room, with his eyes gazed upon by the other commanders. Commander Stevenson sat across from Tarkin and looked at him and said, "I think we should bomb their cities and eliminate there species."

"I Agree with the Commander and we should kill there species." Commander Evenson replied.

Tarkin had his left hand on his face and was immersed in thought looked at him and said, "I must disagree with that choice."

"Why?" Commander Stevenson asked, looking at Tarkin.

Tarkin said, "I think we e should enslave the people of the planet and use their labor for the Death Star."

"That's an ambitious plan you have Tarkin. But you've forgotten about Krennic. What will you do if he fails?" Evenson asked.

Tarkin said, "His delays are starting to be questioned by the Emperor. He starting to think maybe it's time to choose another to lead the project."

"Let me guess, you think you can achieve where he has failed." Evenson replied.

Tarkin said, "Yes I do. Once the Death Star is ready, we can show our might in the universe. While Vader takes care of the Jedi and brings fear to the galaxy."

"Has Vader found the Jedi? No! I question whether he will take care of them and the rebels." Stevenson asked.

Darth Vader was on board the Executor with Moff Tarkin, which was built Built at the Kuat Drive Yards. Staring out the window Vader was deep in thought and was only interested in finding the Jedi in question. He could hear the arguing about what to do with the people of Kashyyyk and about himself and walked into the conference room and faced Stevenson.

In a menacing tone, he lifted his hand and placed it in the choking position and said, "I question your lack of faith in me. You will know your place or die."

The sounds of his breathing could be heard coming next to Stevenson, as he grabbed his neck and fell to his knees. As the Dark Lord of the Sith force choked him. Tarkin looked at Vader and said, "I've heard enough of this. Vader stop."

Vader stopped force choking him, but it was too late. Stevenson died, as Vader looked upon him then heard Tarkin's voice.

"I'm ordering a direct assault on cities below. It will bring the Jedi out, where I shall face them." Vader replied looking back at Tarkin.

Tarkin said, "Yes Lord Vader. What about the Wookies?"

"You may do what you'd like Governor Tarkin. My only interest is in Olee Starstone and those with her." Vader replied.

Tarkin looked at Vader and said, "Thank you Lord Vader."

Plans were made and the orders were given out. Darth Vader left the bridge and headed down to the shuttle bay where, he got on board the Theta shuttle and landed the ship in the city of Kachirho. He was greeted by Appo a commander in charge of the 501st legion. He saluted Vader and said, "Welcome Lord Vader. The Wookies are resisting us and there are signs that the Jedi's you seek are there."

"Excellent. I shell take care of this, while you deal with the Wookies." Vader replied.

The troopers assigned by Lord Vader enter the village and Vader turned to Appo and said, "I Sense someone with immense power. How is that possible?"

"Not sure my lord, but we will take prisoners and if they resist we'll kill them." Appo replied.

Wookies started rushing towards the troopers the fight for the planet had begun. Darth Vader saw the hordes of Wookies heading towards him. He pulled out his red lightsaber and starting slicing down Wookies. Arms and limbs could be seen being cut off and the river of blood was seen all over. He started force pushing a few, causing them to fly off and hit the ground hard.

Kento a Jedi in secret had lived on the planet since the death of his wife. Their son was kept secret from anyone, which including the Empire do to the fact he was Force sensitive. Galen was a young child who was unaware of the words Jedi and Sith. Due to the fact his father didn't want him to be trained in fear of what he could become. The boy quietly followed his father and remained hidden in a building that was right behind his father. He decided to make his stand here on the planet and with friends. Kento's choice to leave the Jedi order and start a family was a hard decision, but at the time it was the best for his family. He could hear the breathing Vader was making and could sense the fear and coldness with him.

Though Vader's true identity wasn't being shown. How was he to plan an attack when he never studied Vader's moves?

A green lightsaber could be seen from where Vader was standing. Bodies of Wookies were all round him and the red color of blood was on his feet. He looked up and saw a Jedi standing over him and said, "Kento Mette . I see you've finally shown yourselves after all this time. You are a traitor to the Empire and must pay for your crimes."

"My crimes… You're one to talk Vader considering all the death and Jedi you brought upon yourself." Kento replied.

Vader looked at Kento and said, "I sense someone far more powerful than you nearby. Where is this person?"

"You'll never find him. I can assure you that." Kento replied.

Vader lifted his hand and force grabbed Kento's lightsaber and lunged at him killing him instantly, plunging the saber into his chest. His body fell to the ground not before shouting "Run Galen Run."

The Saber was pulled out and dropped on the ground, as a boy's voice was suddenly heard coming from the building in front of them. "No Father."

Vader's saber was suddenly ripped from his hand and placed into Galen's hand. He could sense the boy's power and then turned to the troopers and said, "Commander bring me that boy, I want him alive."

"Yes Lord Vader." The Stormtrooper replied.

The troopers went up to the building and were followed by Vader and confronted the boy. 5 troopers had followed their master into the building and saw the boy standing their pointing Vader's red lightsaber said, "Stay back I mean it."

"I've never felt such power." Vader replied, then used the force to rip the saber from his hand and closed it.

Darth Vader turned to the troopers and began killing them and then looked at the boy and said, "What's your name Boy."

"My name is Galen, but my nickname is Starkiller." Galen replied.

Vader looked at him and said, "Starkiller will be you're Sith name from now on. You shell be my apprentice and together we'll bring down the empire. I want you to hide until this is over. Is that understood?"

"Yes my master." Starkiller replied, as he bowed to his new master.

The boy disappeared as more troopers arrive at the scene and Appo looked at Vader and said, "What happened?"

"A Jedi killed them, not before I was able to kill him." Vader replied.

Vader looked around and then walked off in the directions of what he had been sensing. Appo would look back at his troopers and said, "Capture the remaining Wookies and meanwhile you 3 come with us."

"Right away Commander." Stormtrooper replied.

Appo and the three other troopers with Vader stood at the edge of a bridge. He looked across and saw 2 other Jedi. Jedi he hadn't recognized from his days working on Coruscant. He had been confronted by Starstone and her Apprentice. He looked at them and said, "Join us or die."

"We'll never join you. I shall resist you and your Emperor." Starstone replied with defiance.

Vader lit his lightsaber and walked towards them, as they drew theirs and started and a battle ensued. 4 other Jedi had joined the battle on the Bridge, and Vader would face off against them while the troopers started to move in. Forte and Kulka would rush Vader first and together would attack Vader, only to getting themselves decapitated in one strike. Both their heads rolled to the ground as the blood gushed out of the neck where their heads once stood. The sabers of the now dead Jedi remained next to their bodies. Lu and Poorf and Anno would be the next to attack Vader. Starstone and her apprentice joined them in the saber dual. They were hoping to overpower the Dark Lord.

Vader would cut off Lu's right arm with ease. The arm landed on the ground, as Lu scream in agony and fell to the ground. Poof's right leg was cut off and Anno lost his left hand. Leaving Starstone to dual Vader alone, only to get her ass kicked by Vader. Roan Shryne and Archyr Beil arrive at the scene and are shocked by the carnage. Shryne used the force and got Forte's lightsaber and intervened by killing Appo and the remaining troopers with him and then looked at Vader and shouted, "Vader come face me."

He moved in and saw the Dark Lord get angry and rushed him. The 2 were in a vicious battle that seemed evenly matched. Shryne decided he would buy the time for his friends to escape. Archyr helped get the injured out and Starstone looked back at Shryne and said, "I can't leave you."

"You must live and find Obi-wan and Yoda, they'll know what to do." Shryne replied.

She leaves and joins her friends, as they get on board the ship that was docked at the Starport and flew off. The battle ended up at the beaches of a lake, where Shryne would looked at Vader and said, "I've heard the rumors that you were once a Jedi but turned to the Sith. How could you?"

"Since you will die at my hands, I might as well tell you who I am." Vader replied.

Shryne said, "We will see. So don't keep me in suspense, who are you?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Vader replied.

Shryne in anger said, "No that can't be true. That would me that you killed all those innocent younglings and Jedi."

"My master didn't want any Jedi to grow up and come after the Empire." Vader replied.

Shryne said, "You monster."

To be continued next chapter. Let me know what you guy's think of this so far? Please come and review and fav the story so far. I will be writing more of the story soon. Most of all Enjoy.


End file.
